The present invention relates to the mounting of an air bag module on a vehicle steering wheel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a snap together mounting of an air bag module on the hub portion of a vehicle steering wheel.
It is known to attach an air bag module to the hub portion of a vehicle steering wheel. A conventional air bag module includes a base plate having a plurality of threaded apertures. Each of the threaded apertures of the base plate corresponds with a through-hole that extends through the hub portion of the steering wheel. To attach the air bag module to the steering wheel, the threaded apertures of the base plate are aligned with the through-holes of the hub portion. Then, threaded fasteners are inserted through the through-holes from the rear of the hub portion and are screwed into the threaded apertures of the base plate of the air bag module. Thus, access to the rear of the steering wheel is required for attaching the air bag module to the steering wheel. Access to the rear of the steering wheel may be limited when the steering wheel is mounted in the vehicle.
To avoid the need for access to the rear of the steering wheel, some current designs for attaching an air bag module to the steering wheel include retainer springs that are attached to the hub portion of the steering wheel. Each retainer spring passes over a rear opening of a through-hole in the hub portion of the steering wheel. Hooked studs are welded to the base plate of the air bag module. Each hooked stud extends rearward from the base plate, i.e., away from the air bag, of the air bag module. When the air bag module is moved toward the hub portion of the steering wheel, the hooked studs pass through associated through-holes in the hub portion of the steering wheel. As the hooked studs exit the rear openings of the associated through-holes, the hooked studs deflect the retainer springs away from the rear openings. When the base plate of the air bag module nears the hub portion of the steering wheel, the retainer springs snap into hooked portions of the hooked studs to lock the air bag module on the hub portion of the steering wheel.
When the air bag module is attached to the hub portion of the steering wheel using the hooked studs, small axial movements of the air bag module relative to the hub portion of the steering wheel are possible. These small axial movements may cause a rattling noise during normal driving operations of the vehicle. Additionally, manufacture of the base plate of the air bag module is labor intensive as the hooked studs must be separately manufactured and attached to the base plate.
The present invention relates to an apparatus comprising a support plate having a front surface that is at least partially defined by first and second outer edge portions. A first resilient locking member extends laterally outwardly of the first outer edge portion of the support plate and a second resilient locking member extends laterally outwardly of the second outer edge portion of the support plate. An air bag module has a base plate portion that is mountable on the support plate. The base plate portion includes structure for deflecting the first and second locking members laterally inwardly toward the first and second outer edge portions, respectively, during movement of the base plate portion toward the front surface of the support plate. The first and second locking members snap laterally outwardly over the structure of the base plate portion to lock the base plate portion of the air bag module on the support plate.
In accordance with another aspect, the present invention relates to an apparatus comprising a support plate having a front surface that is at least partially defined by first and second outer edge portions. A first resilient locking member extends laterally outwardly of the first outer edge portion of the support plate and a second resilient locking member extends laterally outwardly of the second outer edge portion of the support plate. An air bag module has a base plate portion that is mountable on the support plate. The base plate portion is formed from a single, monolithic piece of material that is not made up of separate pieces secured together. First and second side portions of the single piece of material are bent to form opposite first and second flanges that extend perpendicular to a central base portion. A portion of the first flange is bent toward the second flange portion to form a first locking tab and a portion of the second flange portion is bent toward the first flange to form a second locking tab. The first and second locking tabs of the base plate portion of the air bag module deflect the first and second locking members, respectively, laterally inwardly as the central base portion of the base plate portion is moved toward the front surface of the support plate. The first and second locking members snap between the central base portion and the first and second locking tabs, respectively, to lock the base plate portion of the air bag module on the support plate.